


Blood, Flesh, and Bones

by needsmoresleep



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, October challenge, Writeoween, blood flesh and bones prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: Some stories even claimed turning into a vampire was better than sex! Better than sex? Well he'd have to rethink sex if that was the case.





	

Hide wasn't what you'd call an avid reader, or a reader at all. But he had heard of all the stories, of vampires coming into the bedrooms of unsuspecting victims, beautiful women mostly. They would entrance their prey with their handsome looks and bite their necks, always at an angle where the readers could imagine a single drop of blood flowing down like a lonely tear.

In the love stories the female protagonists would always want to be vampires for reasons like love and beauty, which he knew was utter bullshit because wanting to look young forever would immediately follow. They would eventually turn.

The process was usually muddled with confusion and slight pain.

Some stories even claimed it was better than sex! Better than sex? Well he'd have to rethink sex if that was the case.

A scream tore through his lips as teeth sank into his neck, his usual yellow sweater torn, exposing his right shoulder. **Blood** dripped along his skin and the remainder of his top absorbed the coppery liquid.

The sequence of events that led from college to being shoved against an alley wall eluded him along with his conscious.

In fact, the only thing he could feel with certainty was that the vampire that was biting him was actually eating his **flesh**. He screamed once more before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first short story for writeoween and will encompass the prompts Blood, Flesh, and Bone  
> Like always, the titles are a WIP


End file.
